


Lucky Shot

by purple_mango



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, clint sleeps on the roof, might add a chapter including that, so why wouldnt sam and the reader try to mess with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: After getting hurt on a mission, Bucky avoids you and you find out why.





	Lucky Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Posted initially on tumblr as a part of a writing challenge with the prompt "Screw you!"

In and out. That’s all this was supposed to be. No one was supposed to get hurt, especially not you.

Rolling over onto your side, you watched in agony as your vision tried to focus on the figure in front of you.

Steve’s voice was echoing in your ears frantically asking if you were okay.

Once the room stopped spinning, you focused on Bucky at your side making his way over to you.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He gritted out.

“Me? I was fine. I had him!”

“Like hell!”

You tried to sit up, fighting against the pain blossoming across your abdomen, “Screw you! You got me shot, moron!”

“That’s fucking rich, Y/N. You’re alive because of me. If I wasn’t here you’d be dead and you fucking know it.”

Taking a deep breath to continue yelling at him, your vision began to go black and you thought it best to just lay back again.

Bucky was in front of you now, his anger washing away as he took in your pained expression.

He could see the blood glistening against your black suit, a small hole gaping just under your right breast. Sucking in a breath, he tried to keep calm for you.

As he placed a hand against your wound to minimize the bleeding, Steve was in both your ears again, “We’re all clear. Buck, get her to the jet so we can get out of here.”

Scooping you up, Bucky apologized as you whimpered, “Sorry, doll.”

\--

When you finally came to, you were laying in the med bay, Bruce to your right looking over your paperwork.

“Hey, Brucie,” you managed.

Startled, he turned to you, a smile gracing his features.

“Glad to see you awake, Y/N. You scared us.”

You nodded, “How long was I out?”

He was silent for what felt like minutes before he finally sighed, “Y/N, that bullet splintered into dozens of pieces. In order for me to remove all of them, I had to place you into a coma.”

“How long?” you asked again.

“A month. Your body was working to heal itself, I had to do it. You have to understand, there were pieces in your bloodstream, that alone could have killed you. Not to mention the blood loss and-”

“Barnes really did you a favor knocking you out of the way,” Tony interrupted as he entered the room.

You rolled your eyes, “I got shot because of him.”

“No, you’re alive because of him. Hadn’t he pushed you out of the way, the bullet would have pierced your heart and we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

You looked to Bruce for confirmation and he nodded, “He’s right.”

“Of course I am! We all know if it weren’t for his feelings for you he wouldn’t have been there to knock your stubborn ass to the left.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Tony.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. An angry statement.

“Like you don’t know, sweetheart. You two are nearly inseparable. It was surprising hearing you two fight after you got shot.”

“Way to be blunt about it. But fine, if he cares so much, where is he? Hmm? Why isn’t he here?”

Tony looked to Bruce for help but he just put his hands up in surrender as he walked over to check your vitals.

Tony sighed, “Well kid, he locked himself in his room. Hasn’t come out for anything. Well, I shouldn’t say that. He snuck out every few days for water, but that’s really it. Steve’s been trying to get to him, but the only response he got was “not until she’s awake.””

The monitor chirping pulled you from Tony’s words and you looked to your left to see that your heartrate was rising rapidly.

“Y/N, you need to calm down, you just woke up, working yourself up isn’t good for your healing.”

“Come on Bruce,” you sighed, pulling the wires from your body, “I’m awake, we both know I’m fine.”

You made to get up from the bed but Tony stopped you, “Nuh ugh. You need to take it easy.”

“I’m fine. I’ve lost a month. I’d like a shower and some pizza.”

\--

It’s been two weeks since you woke up, and you were easing back into life. You weren’t allowed on any missions, and Clint was taking it a little too easy on you during your training.

Normally you would have trained with Bucky, but each time he walked into the gym and saw you there, he turned around and disappeared.

Steve had managed to get him out of his room, but he didn’t want anything to do with you.

After showering, you made your way to the kitchen to make yourself a small fruit salad to snack on before dinner. You were sitting at the kitchen island across Sam joking and plotting.

You popped a blueberry into your mouth, “You know, I think he’d try to kill us.”

“Really?” he scoffed, “There’s no way.”

Picking up a grape and tossing it into his mouth, you laughed as he made a show of catching it, “Come on, Sam. If we rig the hose to the roof, there’s no way Clint _wouldn’t_ kill us.”

“He’s too lazy. Besides, it’d be his own damn fault. He’s the one who s _leeps_ on the _roof._ He has it- Oh hey man.”

You turned to see who Sam was greeting, only to see Bucky turning around and heading back down the hallway.

“Okay, that’s it,” you jumped off your seat and started to follow after him. Before you could leave the kitchen though, you turned back to Sam, “If you finish my fruit, I’ll kill you before Clint even gets the chance.”

Bucky was passing your room when you caught up to him. Jumping in front of him, you threw your arms out to the side, “What the hell is your problem, Bucky?”

“Move.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is.”

He made an attempt to push past you, but you put your hands together and quickly pulled them apart, a field of energy in front of you, successfully stopping the soldier.

He was shooting daggers at you, but you held your ground, “Tell me what I did that you’re avoiding me, Bucky.”

“I’m not.”

“You are! You can’t stand to be in the same room as me, and it’s driving me crazy! If it has anything to do with me getting shot, then get over it! I’m fine! I’m here because of you.”

“Yeah? According to you, I’m the reason you got shot. Now move.”

“No. That was the pain talking. You saved me, and I’m fine.” You lifted your shirt up stopping to ensure your nipple remained covered, “You see? Not even a scar. It’s like it never happened.”

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes away from the spot. You assumed it was because he was in awe of how such a nasty wound left no trace, but the look in his eyes was leading you to think something else.

Reaching out to grab his hand, you waited to see if he was going to pull away. When he didn’t, you intertwined your fingers with his metal ones and pulled him with you into your room.

Once the door shut, you moved to sit on your bed, releasing Bucky’s hand.

He stared down at you, a million questions flashing across his face.

“So,” you breathed, “Tony said something when I woke up that I wanted to ask you about. I think it’s complete shit, especially after how the last few weeks have gone, but, it’s been bothering me.”

“What?”

“Well, he said… he said how it was obvious that you had feelings for me.” You watched as he tensed, choosing your next words carefully, “I was just wondering if it was true because… well, I may have feelings for you too.”

At some point during your confession you had closed your eyes, and now you found yourself prying them open.

You couldn’t read his expression, it was something between disbelief and relief.

If you hadn’t been staring so intently, you wouldn’t have noticed the small nod he gave you.

Stepping closer to you, Bucky sighed, “I do.”

“What?” you breathed.

He nodded again, “Yeah, Stark’s right, I do.”

“Okay, so this is good, right?” you stood up, cautiously wrapping your arms around his neck.

He frantically searched your eyes looking for some kind of answer, some kind of hint that maybe this was all some kind of sick joke.

Finding nothing but a look of hopefulness, Bucky leaned down, his eyes never leaving yours.

When your lips finally connected, it was like time had stopped. His lips were everything you could have imagined and then some.

Not wanting to pull away, you pulled him down to the bed with you. Bucky was now on top of you, the kiss growing more desperate as each second passed.

Realizing what was happening, you felt Bucky try to pull away from you.

Your grip on him tightened, “No, please don’t stop.”

“Okay,” he breathed against your lips.

Bucky shifted so his left hand was on your waist, his fingers grazing against the skin under your shirt.

The coolness sent shivers coursing through you and Bucky took that as a sign that he was doing something wrong. Within seconds, he was off of you and sitting a few feet away.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” you questioned self-consciously.

He looked ashamed, “You pulled away. I took it too far, I’m sorry.”

The sound of you chuckling resulted in him giving you a puzzled look.

“Bucky,” you breathed, reaching down and gripping the bottom of your shirt, “I don’t want you to stop.”

He watched you as you pulled your shirt over your head, your nipples hardening as a result of the cold air around you.

You smiled as you heard the sharp intake of breath he took as his eyes roamed over your body.

Bucky sat still, takin you in. Feeling bold, you moved from your spot, swinging your leg over his so you were now straddling him.

His face was level with your collarbone, and chills ran through you as he slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your skin.

His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as he looked up into your eyes, “Are you sure, doll?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Okay,” he whispered, “But you promise to stop me at any point if you need me to, okay?”

“I’m not going to.”

“Just promise me.”

“Okay, Bucky, I promise.”

As you finished the sentence, it was like a switch flipped within Bucky. In one swift motion he had you on your back and he was hovering above you, his long hair tickling the sides of your face.

“Doll, I’m not gonna be able to control myself. I need you to understand that. This is gonna be rough and quick, but I promise, next time I’ll take my time and I will worship you.”

The deepness of his voice, coming out as barely a whisper, caused you to shudder. You nodded up at him, too blissed for words.

Making quick work of his clothes, Bucky was above you within seconds pulling your leggings and underwear from your body in one swift motion. Taking in your naked form, you smiled shyly up at the beautiful man above you.

He kissed you again, this time with more force, his tongue exploring the expanse of your mouth. You could only imagine what it would feel like when he ate you out.

The thought alone had you moaning into his mouth and he smiled against you, shifting his weight onto his right side so he could maneuver his left between your bodies. Without much preparation, he thrust two fingers into you and kept a steady pace as his tongue traced back and forth against your upper lip.

His thumb was now on your clit as he continued to fuck you with his fingers. In no time, he had you pressing against him, grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

You could feel your orgasm approaching as you tried to focus on breathing. Your mouth was open, letting out the occasional gasp, which he readily breathed in, his forehead pressed against yours.

“I got you, doll.”

Incredibly, Bucky knew the moment you were going to come and took it as his opportunity to remove his fingers and replace it with his cock.

Throwing your head back in ecstasy, you choked out a few moans. You were barely holding yourself together, the sensations becoming too much too fast.

Bucky had set a harsh pace and he showed no signs of letting up.

“Buck-” you tried, but it turned into more of a gasp as his mouth found your nipple and bit down as he pounded into you.

Your second orgasm was rapidly approaching and the intensity of it all had you wondering how much more you could take.

Bucky was sweating above you and you watched as he began to falter.

“’m close,” he managed.

“Yeah, me too,” you sighed.

Bucky’s lips connected to yours once again as he impossibly pounded even harder and faster into you.

Before you could register what was happening, Bucky sat up, pulling himself out of you just in time to empty himself all over your stomach.

You laid still for a few seconds before inhaling deeply and letting out a small laugh, “That was-”

“Yeah, it was,” he finished for you.

You managed to look down at your body and sighed, “I just showered.”

“Well, you’ll just have to shower again, but this time, I’ll be with you.”

“Oh really?” you teased.

“Yeah, so what do you say?”

Your stomach answered instead, letting out a loud rumble.

Throwing your hands over your face to hide your embarrassment, you mumbled out, “I swear to god if Wilson finished my fruit salad I’m going to kill him.”

Bucky gave you a questioning look, pulling your hands from your face, “We both know he did. So let’s you and me hurry and shower, then we can go grab some dinner instead? It could be like a date, I’ll take you out and show you how much I like you, then we can come back here…. That is, if you’ll have me?”

“Always.”

 

 


End file.
